Blabbergee
"Look at him, he's a complete loser, let's trigger him!" -Blabbergee '''Blabbergee '''is a Fakegee that likes to blab a lot. He is extremely annoying and cocky. Despite his rudeness, he actually has friends, such as Chattereegee, Complaineegee, Max, and strangely enough Fleegee. The 5 had always been friends for quite some time. They didn't need anyone else with them, it was just and only them. Blabbergee may be a jerk but he became a jerk due to being a orphan for almost all his life. Origins When he was little, his parents died in a tragic accident from a explosion caused by seemingly a godly blast. As a result, he spent most of his childhood orphanage by orphanage with his brother. His brother was loved by all and was adopted by a pretty loving family. As a child, a lot of tthe orphans loved to make fun of him and constantly bully him for his shyness and depressed feeling. No matter how many orphanages he went to, people still made fun of him. It got even worse from being made fun of to being abused by adults themselves. They beat him whenever he does something they don't like, they barely give him food, and even worse, they would constantly torment him for the things he like, such as talking, giving the name "Blabbergee". Since Blabbergee never truly had a proper name, he adopted the name Blabbergee and used it ever since. A few years later, when he turned 10, things got even worse, so bad that he truly changed from that day. He was lonely as usual, bullied and constantly insulted by the other orphanages but this time...this horrific event changed Blabbergee forever. A man who watched over the orphanages who wore a cloak and some kind a mask always abused Blabbergee. Whether it would be strangling for talking too much, giving black eyes due to liking something that seemed stupid or publicly humilating him to the other orphans. Although one day, he decided to become brave and step up to the man. The man, who name was merely Neo, grabbed a whip and whipped him several times, something that was illegal but allowed due to no one else watching the orphans. Clearly, this would hurt but what he said hurts even more. Do you think that you can just step up to someone that is clearly more mature than you? One that actually does HAVE parents? You're a coward, try standing up to me when you're not a damn coward!". This caused Blabbergee to cower down and go to his room. That is when he decided to run away for good. No more abuse, no more beatings, no more torment. He slipped out the window and ran off. Ran away from the drama and constant abuse and hatred. Chattereegee: Due to obvious reasons of living without money, shelter, or anything, Blabbergee was left on the streets, tried and hungry. He was so hungry but he was always angry. He was filled with rage and fury that he took it out on a wall. While he was doing that, another kid named Chatteregee saw Blabbergee. Chattereegee tried to help but Blabbergee was too stubborn to even care, at least until hunger got to him. He accepted the help and Chattereegee led him to his home. Chattereegee, to his surprise had a decent house although he had no parents, only himself and a "butler". He says that his parents left him here for his own safety and due to his paranoia but the lack of friends made him feel lonely and hoped Blabbergee would live with him and become his friend. Since Blabbergee literally had nowhere else to go, he agreed. Little did he know how close Chattereegee felt to him. Category:Fakegees Category:Annoying Losers Category:Recolors Category:Mean Weegees Category:Losers